Odd One Out
by Chizuna
Summary: For a long time, Tetsumi Kuroko had been the odd one out; she's a tiny little thing that once belonged to the Generation of Miracles. Now attending Seirin High, this Phantom Player is going to take her new team to the top. She doesn't care if anyone thinks a tiny girl like her can't do something so great. She'll be ready to prove them wrong. -Fem!Kuroko fic-


**AN:** It's been a while since I posted a fanfic on the account, but I decided to come back with a brand new writing style and all that. I'm really into Kurobas right now, and I noticed that there weren't a whole of fem!Kuroko and I decided to do this. I actually wanted to make it an AU, but I don't have the right sort of plot bunny that'll work for this, but maybe one day. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

**Pairing(s): **Undecided as of now, unless you count Kuroko/basketball

**Warnings: **genderbend, some bad language, Kagami's two eyebrows because why do they exist?, unbeta'd and edited for mistakes at 4 am

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket, if I did my otps would be canon and everyone would be less douchey and less sweaty.

* * *

The alarm clock blared noisily, alerting the only occupant of the room that it was time to rise. Said person groaned softly and tried their hardest to ignore the offending noise. But alas, the noise maker was relentless in its endeavor, that's how it was programmed after all, and the person decided that it would be better to wake up than trying to sleep through the noise.

A thin, pale arm made its way from under the covers, and the delicate looking hand that was attached to it groped the nightstand for the alarm. With a small grunt and the push of a button, the noise ceased and sweet silence filled the air. But now the disgruntled human was awake, albeit not all the way, but still enough to have trouble going back to sleep. And finally, the covers were lifted of the person, and they sat up with a small stretch and a big yawn. The one to emerge from the blankets was a teenage girl, the shirt she was sleeping in was much too big, and slipped right off her thin shoulders and her hair was an absolute mess. Not that she cared at the moment. She looked around her room like a lost puppy, her blank ice blue eyes scanning the area blearily like it was going to give her the answer as to why her alarm went off during summer.

"Tetsu-chan!" a voice called from right in front of her closed door waking the girl up further. "Are you awake yet? You start high school today, remember?"

"Hai, oba-san." The teenager replied. That's right, no wonder her alarm was set. During the summer all that thing was good for was telling time to see if she slept past noon or not. Ninety percent of the time she ended up doing so.

The young teen, also known as Tetsumi Kuroko, got of bed and began her morning routine. That included a quick seven minute shower and other bathroom necessities, taming her wild blue hair which was the same color as her eyes and reached no further than below her chin, and putting on her new uniform. Unlike most girls her age, Tetsumi wasn't one to spend forever in the mirror trying to do makeup and hair. The only thing she 'special' she did was put a couple of pins in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. It wasn't like she needed makeup anyway; she had that natural beauty that ran in the family. Her skin was pale and free of any blemishes, and though she had absolutely no curves, her figure was small and cute.

Once satisfied with the way she looked, Tetsumi opened her door and walked down stairs. It was there that the smell of freshly cooked breakfast filled her nose. She wasn't known to eat much, but right now she felt like she was starving and the girl had just enough time to eat a meal and walk to school without being late.

"Good morning." She greeted the two adults politely as she sat down.

"Good morning, Tetsu-chan!" her aunt, Akira Satoh, replied back as she set plates in front of her family and sat down herself.

"Morning Tetsumi." Her husband, Hiroshi, said with less enthusiasm than his wife. Not that he wasn't glad to see his niece; he loved the girl dearly like she was his own. He just wasn't the best at expressing his feelings.

"Did you sleep well?" Akira asked once they began eating. "I was so nervous about my first day of high school that I couldn't get to sleep and was almost late."

"Hai." The girl answered, and paused a bit before speaking. "I forgot I had school today though." She admitted in that void voice of hers.

This made the older woman laugh softly. Her niece could be so forgetful about the simple things like this. Just like her mother had been. The more she grew, the more Tetsumi turned out to be like her departed mother each time.

A calming silence stretched out between the three people as they finished off their breakfast. Just as the youngest of them got up and placed her dishes in the sink it was broken.

"Will you be playing this year?" her uncle asked just as she was about to walk out the door.

The teen nodded her head without a word and made her way towards school.

**.x.X.x.**

Tetsumi felt lucky to be going to Seirin, the school was rather new so the facilities and staff were still nice. The uniform wasn't too bad either though the skirt could be a bit longer, but she always thought that about school uniforms.

Opening ceremony had finally ended, and everyone was bustling about trying to get the freshmen to join their clubs. Despite the hectic state of everything, the blue-haired girl weaved through the crowd with ease, her nose stuck deep inside a book. No one seemed to notice her, it was like she was invisible to their senses, and she was.

"Do you like books!" someone yelled in her ear, as she skillfully dodged their outstretched hand. She knew for a fact that they weren't talking to her. The teen did feel a small pang of sympathy for the boy behind her that just got a flyer shoved in his face.

After making her out of the worst of the crowd, something came to her attention. A map of where all the club booths were located. Her eyes scanned the page until she found the one she wanted; basketball.

**.x.X.x.**

The first day of school passed relatively quickly, and practically everyone was oblivious to Tetsumi. Even the teacher nearly marked her absent because of it. She ate lunch alone in the classroom, and even fell asleep during a too long introduction lecture given by one of the teachers. Finally, the end of school rolled around and she grabbed her bag and made her way towards the gym.

There were absolutely no girls, except for an upperclassman with short brown hair and a whistle around her neck. Maybe she was the manager or something. It didn't bother Tetsumi that there were no other females. She was the odd one out, and would rather be actively involved in a game rather than cheering on the sidelines. It wouldn't be her first time playing on an all-boys team anyway, and it definitely wouldn't be her last. The child had enough modesty to wait for all the males to finish changing before she too went in the locker to get out of her school clothes. After that was done, she hung around towards the back and waited for it to start.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here." The brown-haired girl said as she walked towards everyone that was gathered. "Freshmen, come this way." As all the freshmen, including Tetsumi, walked toward the other female, she introduced herself. "I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!" she greeting with a smile.

This of course got varying degrees of surprises out of the freshmen. Not only was Riko a second year, but a female as well, this was absolutely unheard of. Tetsumi seemed to be the only female that and actually liked the idea of having a female coach so she could have someone to relate to when it came to different things that most boys wouldn't understand.

Once the commotion had died down, Riko spoke again and her eyes seemed shine mischievously. "First off, take off your shirts." More shock and surprise, but everyone ended up doing so, even Tetsumi.

The blue haired girl waited patiently as their coach went though everyone, spitting out facts and tips like a pro. But Riko still did not seem to notice the other girl, and neither did the person she was next too, and she slipped her t-shirt back on. What a waste of energy that was.

Soon after, questions about where she was filled the air. Some really seemed liked they wanted to see the so called Phantom Sixth player from Teikou. And just as Riko was about to officially start practice, Tetsumi decided to make herself know.

"Excuse me, but I'm Kuroko." She said once she was a few inches away from the older girl.

Being so close wasn't a good idea because the brunette let out a shocked scream which caused more noise by the males occupants.

"Whoa…what? Since when were you here?" the other upperclassmen, a glasses wearing boy named Hyuuga asked.

"Since the beginning." She replied without batting an eyelash.

"Seriously!" another person chimed in, but the question was an obvious one that she wasn't going to answer.

"Eh? Then that means this _girl_, is from the Generation of Miracles?" Someone else asked, still clearly shocked by the whole ordeal. "She _can't _be a regular." Well that was insulting.

"She can't have been a regular!" Hyuuga said and smiled with a slight laugh. "Right, Kuroko-chan?"

Said blue-haired girl blinked and stared at the others. "I have played in matches." She admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders. Wow, these guys really did know how to overreact. What was so odd about her playing in games, or was it because she was a girl or maybe because she was so tiny. Either way she found it very weird.

Riko, who had finally snapped out of she shocked state walked over to the girl. "Take off your shirt!" she demanded, ignoring the noise the boys were making. "Unless you're not comfortable with it, then we can go in the locker room." She added with a small smile.

Tetsumi blinked and shook her head. "Though I already took my shirt off." Not waiting to see how the other female reacted to that, the blue-haired girl lifted her shirt off like it was no problem.

She definitely wasn't much too look at when it came to size. She was just few centimeters shorter than Riko herself, with a sports bra covering her barely b-cup chest. Her skin was oddly pale and her body was much smaller than a normal basketball player's, female or not. Her numbers were way below average as well. This perplexed the brunette as too how in the world this tiny girl was part of the Generation of Miracles.

"You can put your shirt back on." Riko finally said and turned back around to face the others. "Alright, now we can start practice!" she exclaimed but then stopped in her tracks at the sight of nearly all the boys blushing.

"What's wrong with them?" the quieter of the two asked as she stared at them as well.

An annoyed huff passed the older girl's lips. "Men." She groaned and brought the whistle to her lips and blew on it to snap the idiots out of their daze. "I said it's time to practice you idiots!"

This seemed to get their attention and they all scrambled to obey their very fearsome coach.

**.x.X.x.**

Practice went well for the first day; it was mostly used to figure out everyone's strengths and weaknesses. Apparently, Tetsumi had a lot to work on due to her low stats. It didn't bother her though, not a lot of stuff did at times. Like walking into the locker room while the boys were changing seemed to be on her okay list. Whereas all the boys her shocked and embarrassed that a girl had oh so calmly walked into the locker room, she didn't even bat an eyelash as she walked in and grabbed her uniform. She did have the class to look away though. They seemed to have already forgotten that she belonged to an all-boy team last year, sweaty boys lacking shirts was a common sight for her. She had lost count of how many times Kise thought it would be okay to hug her while lacking said item, or when Aomine popped her bra strap when she lacked hers. And because of that, she had forgotten how many times Aomine got punched in the stomach; she had a really good hit for someone her size.

A small smile graced her pink lips as she recalled the fond memories of her old team, but they were quickly pushed to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about them right now, not while sipping a delicious vanilla milkshake.

Her entire body perked up just a bit when she caught sight of Kagami coming towards her with a giant pile of burgers on his food tray. He must not have noticed her because he sat down at the exact same table she normally occupied.

"Hello, you're still growing up right?" She said and soon returned the straw back between her lips and rested her book down on the table. She didn't even bat an eyelash when the boy let out a surprised yell. People were so easy to scare sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead questioned.

"Well, I was sitting here from the beginning." She explained and placed her drink down. "I normally come here, grab a milkshake, and just watch people."

Kagami's face blanked further at the girl's fearless confession. It was incredibly creepy that she would openly admit to watching people like it was the most normal thing to do. Once his nerves were calm, Kagami spoke again. "Anyways, tag along with me for a bit once I'm done eating."

Tetsumi nodded her head once and quickly finished off the rest of her shake and continued to read while she waited for the boy to finish his meal. He polished off all of them in less than half an hour, but he was a big kid and that combined with practice would be enough to have anyone hungry.

Once the meals were finished, Tetsumi followed behind the taller male as he lead her someplace. But the scenery still seemed familiar and wasn't too surprised to see that he lead them to the now empty basketball court in the park.

"You…what the hell are you hiding?" the taller of the two asked and stared the shorter girl down, confusion clearly visible on his face. "I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan. The level is just too low." He said with a sigh and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly filled with memories of the weak players, his stare hardened as he looked down at the expressionless girl. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun. I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength. But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems like there are strong guys called the Generation of Miracles in the same year. You were in that team, right? I guess the strength of an opponent to some extent too." His monologue nearly finished, he threw a ball at the small girl who was able to easily catch it despite the force put into it. "It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them. But you're weird, even though you should reek of weakness. You don't smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless."

Well that was a lot of talking, and Tetsumi raised an eyebrow. How was he able to smell weakness? She had heard of some disorder that mixed up the senses or something like that, maybe that was it. Or maybe he was just a little weird, and when did he get the time to smell her anyway?

"I want to see for myself." Okay, maybe his talking wasn't over yet. "You, from the Generation of Miracles, what kind of girl you really are." That made sense; she was the odd one out as a girl and as a basketball player. She could understand his curiosity somewhat.

"What a coincidence." She finally spoke, and began removing her school sweater. "I was thinking of playing against you as well, a one-on-one game." With that, the blue-haired girl threw her sweater off to the side.

The game quickly began soon after that and Kagami realized how much she truly sucked a basketball. All of her shots missed, and the ball kept getting stolen from her. Countless times the tiny girl was sent chasing after the orange ball. Once she came back after retrieving the ball for the umpteenth time, Kagami felt his anger and annoyance rise.

"Don't mess with me! Did you hear what I said? You're overestimating yourself if you think you can win against me like that! To think you left such a nice impression when you challenged me!" he was normally calmer around girls, having been taught to treat them with respect, but he couldn't really help it. This one was insufferable.

"Of course not." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world and rested the ball against her hip. "Isn't it obvious that Kagami-kun is the strongest? I knew that from the beginning."

"Are you picking a fight? What's your goal?"

"I wanted to see Kagami-kun's strength directly." The boy was shocked to see the small twinkle that suddenly appeared in her eyes. "And your dunks too."

The tall teen let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He felt like such an idiot for getting his hopes up like that. "I'm not interested in weak players. I'll give you one last advice. Its better you give up basketball. No matter what kind of beautiful things you can say about effort, it's an undeniable fact that you need talent in our society. You have no talent for basketball."

"I have to say no to that." She said firmly after a few seconds of silence. Ignoring the confused look, she continued. "To begin with, I love basketball. On top of that, it is a matter of point of view. I do not care about who is the strongest." She explained and held the ball in front of her. "I am different from you. I am a shadow."

Once again, Kagami found himself surprised by the girl's words. She was definitely the odd one, but before he could say anymore she tossed the ball back to him and retrieved her stuff.

"I need to go home." She explained. "It was nice playing against you." With that, she walked off leaving the redhead behind and confused.

**.x.X.x.**

The next time club practice was held, it was raining quite heavily and caused a bit of a problem since there was a plan to practice outside. Oh well, it wasn't like Riko was going to suddenly cancel because of it.

"Let's have a five on five mini-game with the freshmen against the second years." The brunette exclaimed excitedly.

Words of protest quickly filled the gym. "A match against the senpai's that means...!"

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year... Last year with only freshmen they made it until the final league!" Another added not so helpfully it seemed.

"Seriously?" One shouted, his voice filled with awe.

"That's completely out of the ordinary!" Another said already fearing the game that was about to take place.

All protesting was quickly cut off once Riko blew her whistle.

"It's not the time to be scared." Kagami said as the freshmen lined up at the center line. "Of course it's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right? Let's go!" Kagami stood in the center against Hyuuga, who smirked at the underclassmen. Riko stood between the two and threw the ball in the air, and quickly backed up as she blew her whistle once more, starting the game. The redhead quickly caught the ball and sped down the court, and dunked it into the hoop.

The others let out cries of surprise and excitement as Kagami dangled from the rim before releasing the metal.

"What was with that dunk?" one asked, absolutely amazed at what had just taken place.

Even Tetsumi had to admit, that was pretty impressive. That boy was made of pure, raw talent.

The game started back once more, and soon, everyone was dripping sweat. After a few minutes, the freshmen were leading with eleven, and the upperclassmen had eight. The thing was, Kagami was the only one scoring for them. Tetsumi really wanted to score, but she was terrible at dealing with the ball directly, and kept having it taken from her. It didn't affect her though, because she ran right along with her teammates.

Kagami easily blocked a dunk shot from Izuki while shouting, "Pisses me off the most!" Tetsumi had a small inkling she was the one being referred to in that statement.

When the game started up once more, the seniors quickly found a way to turn the game around. They were quick and more experienced, so after they blocked Kagami, they had no problem scoring thirty-one to the freshmen's lowly fifteen. The underclassmen were dispirited by the change of events.

"That's enough already." One sighed, but was quickly shut up when Kagami lifted him by the front of his shirt.

"Enough already?" Kagami growled. "What the hell is with that?"

Tetsumi quickly appeared behind him and kicked the back of his knees. This caused him to not only drop the freshman, but caused him a bit of pain as well.

"Please calm down." She asked politely, not even affected by the angry glares he was sending her.

"You bitch!" Everyone was shocked at the tiny girl's and how she just stood there as he yelled at her, completely unaffected with no expression. Truth be told, she didn't really care if she was getting yelled at having dealt with worse she had successfully mastered the art of tuning someone out and began thinking about what her aunt fix might for dinner.

Soon after, the game started back again and Tetsumi decided to finally do something. "Excuse me, but could you please pass me the ball?" she asked one of her teammates.

He responded with a confused look, and one of the freshmen on the sidelines shouted. "Do your best, still three minutes!" The one holding the ball groaned and tossed it over to her. He really doubted she could do much, but hopefully she wouldn't lose it again.

Once the ball was in her hands, Tetsumi dribbled it down the court and didn't let the ball leave her sight for a second. With nearly impossible and graceful movements, she tossed ball over her shoulder and to the teammate behind her who caught it was shocked, but was able to score a point.

"How did she get that pass through just now?" someone asked.

"I don't know! I didn't see!" another one answered, though it only added to the strangeness of the situation.

From then on, Tetsumi continued her weird and invisible passes. Everyone was confused about how she did it, and maybe even amazed. Riko had already deduced the method and watched the girl play, awe written all over her faced as she watched misdirection at its best. The freshmen were catching up.

After getting the ball once again, the only female on the team easily got it into Kagami's hands and the upperclassmen paled at where it landed. The score was now thirty-six for the second years, and thirty-seven for the freshmen.

"One point difference!" some exclaimed happily, it was probably a freshman due to the happiness in their voice.

"Damn, each of them would be bothersome on their own but..." Hyuuga began mumbling to himself.

Izuki quickly tried to get the ball out of his own hands; Tetsumi then appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the ball, making her way down the court.

"Go, Kuroko!" The freshmen shouted as she made it to the hoop, jumping up to shoot the ball. But it mockingly bounced off the rim and they all looked disappointed by her effort.

"That's why weak players piss me off." Kagami shouted as he jumped above her head, dunking the basket she missed. "Score properly, idiot!"

A small smile graced the girl lips at the word that were just spoken; too bad he couldn't see it. The buzzer went off, the match was over, and the freshmen had won much to their enjoyment.

**.x.X.x.**

Once practice was over, Tetsumi found herself staring into the eyes of a very surprised face as she slurped her milkshake. Deja vu would be the word to categorize this moment.

"Why are you there again?" he grumbled, upset with the events taking place.

"You are the one who came to sit at my table. And it's because I like the vanilla shake here." That was a good reason for anything.

"Go sit elsewhere." He growled.

"No thank you."

"Don't go thinking we're friends now."

"Like I said, I was the first one here."

Still upset, Kagami spent a few long seconds staring at the girl still sitting with him. She seemed to be unaffected by the glares being sent her way. Suddenly out of nowhere, he picked up a burger and threw it at her.

Her only response was to blink at the sudden action, and she stared at the redhead.

"I'll give you one. I'm not interested in weak players. But, I'll acknowledge you're worth one piece of all that." He told her bluntly and the girl didn't seem to care about his tone. That seemed to only aid in annoying him.

"Thank you." She said softly, and offered him a small smile. Though it was very small and barely noticeable, just like her, the smile on her face made her a lot prettier. But Kagami immediately pushed the thought of her being pretty out of his mind; she was an annoying girl and nothing more.

The meal went by slowly, and Tetsumi decide to wait for the boy to finish his meal. And when they were done, Kagami had offered to walk her home, albeit a little reluctantly. The gentleman inside of him wouldn't allow a small girl to walk home alone, and he ignored her protest, but then agreed to walk her part of the way.

"How strong is the Generation of Miracles?" He asked and the blue-haired girl listened while he continued. "Say, if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?"

At this, she didn't take long to answer. "You would be instantly killed."

This did not please the taller too much. "Can't you say it in a different way?"

"On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top." She continued.

This however seemed to make the redhead laugh. "Nice, I'm burning! I've decided!" He smirked and his eyes shone with ambition. "I'll take all these guys down and become number one in Japan."

"I think it's impossible." She told him.

"Hey!" He yelled, genuinely upset by her doubt in her words.

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It's impossible, alone, I have decided as well." She turned herself to Kagami and looked up so she could stare into his eyes with her own. "I am a supporting actor, a shadow. But, a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. And it will make the white of the light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you the light, the number one in Japan."

This seemed to please Kagami, and he laughed with delight. "Nice words there. Just do what you want."

Tetsumi nodded and said with another small smile. "I will do my best."

And that is how the story of Seirin High's Light and Shadow began.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry if it was boring, really I am. I noticed that a lot of genderbent stories never use Tetsumi, even though it's really close to Tetsuya's name and an actually Japanese name. I looked it up. I wanted to be the first, so there.

We know nothing about Tetsu-kun's past or parents, so why not dead parents. It'll add something later on.

Aomine seems like the type of guy that would pop bra straps or something...don't judge me.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews and positive stuff is loved!


End file.
